The 4 Pharoahs
by Joji Sada
Summary: REPOST...The millenium puzzle has secrets beyond imagining and Yugi Yami's fiercest opponent yet knows them and plans to use it to their advantage. For full summary look inside. Plz RR.
1. WakeUp Call and Collision Course

**This Fan Fic was written by Joji Sada and Rayze**.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and  
the plot line.  
Don't sue... Have no money.

**Summary:** What if Yugi/ Yami weren't alone in this world and  
the puzzle had more secrets than even they could  
have imagined. Who will win in a battle against  
Yugi/ Yami's biggest competition... and survive  
the consequences of...  
Read to find out Please R/R

**Wake up Call (ch.1)**

"What do you expect to gain by challenging me?" Sneered Kaiba  
as he drew his next card. "You are nothing to me Yugi."

"I must teach you the heart of the cards, Kaiba, before your desire for  
power devours you." Yugi screamed across the virtual playing field.

"Don't you dare start that 'Heart of the Card' business with me.

My dueling skills will lead to your defeat and nothing more! And  
now I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Yuuugii..."

"Grandpa ?" asked Yugi

"Yugi, it's time to wake up now." The voice echoed around Yugi  
and the duel before his eyes faded to nothing. Yugi slightly opened  
his eyes to find himself in his room and Grandpa Mutou looming over  
him.

"Grandpa, what time is it?"

"Why it's 8:00 in the morning."

"What! 8:00, I'm going to be late for school." Yugi jumped out  
of bed and got dressed in record time.

"But Yugi, its Saturday...I need you to watch the shop while I  
run out to do some errands." Grandpa finished.

"Oh..." Yugi replied, slightly embarrassed at his actions. He  
just rubbed his eyes a little and left his room. Quickly followed by  
Grandpa.

"Now Yugi, don't forget to lock up if I'm not back by 5 o'clock and  
watch for shoplifters.

"Alright, Bye Grandpa." Yugi said as his grandpa walked out the door.  
Yugi looked around and spotted a set of keys on the counter. He  
ran out the door.

"Grandpa, you might need these." Yugi caught grandpa by the  
shoulder and handed him the keys. Yugi proceeded back inside  
and sat himself behind the counter. He pulled out his deck,  
shuffled it a little, and then pulled the top 5 cards. In his hand was  
the _Dark Magician_, _Magical Hats_, _Change of Heart_, _Monster Reborn_,  
and the _Red Eyes Black Dragon_.

"Believing in the 'Heart of the Cards' never lets me down."  
Yugi said to himself in that of a whisper.

**  
**"Ding." The bell above the shop door rang out as a robed figure entered.

"Huh!" Yugi looked up "Hi, may I help you?" Yugi asked as he picked up his  
cards and slid them into his back pocket.

The figure remained silent. His face was shrouded in shadow by the hood of  
his long, black robe.

Yugi was unable to see the figure's face but was positive that whoever it was  
had to be staring at him.

"You may help me…" A deep yet high voice came out from beneath the robe,  
"By giving me your soul."

The voice was deepened like that of an adult but contained a slight amount of  
squeakiness as if only a mere child were speaking. Either way, the voice sent  
chills up Yugi's back and gave an entirely new meaning to creepy.

"W-what" Yugi said bewildered by what he hoped was a joke. "My soul?"

"Yes." The figure stood there for a minute then reached into his robe and pulled  
out something that was hanging from a chain.

Yugi couldn't see it but was becoming more intrigued and confused for each  
second that passed.

**_Yami:_** Yugi, listen to me, something doesn't feel right. Let me take over.

**_Yugi:_** No, don't worry, it's fine.

After his brief conversation, Yugi could now see what hung from the chain.  
It was a smaller version of his millennium puzzle.

"My puzzle…where did you get that?"

"Correction, my puzzle" he said calmly, and then fell silent for a second before  
continuing. "Your puzzle is still with you…but not for long."

Before Yugi could respond, everything around him began to change. The  
figure first turned around as if to leave, but locked the door instead and  
quickly turned back toward Yugi.

The miniature millennium puzzle began to glow and continued to do so  
until all the color around them was gone and time stood still. When Yugi  
looked outside, the birds were frozen in midair and all the sound was gone,   
except, that is, for Yugi and the figure.

This time both puzzles began to glow as Yami tried to take control because  
he could sense the danger. But just as Yami and Yugi were trading places,  
the power from the two puzzles collided and exploded. It hit all in the room  
and when the light died down…they were gone.

**A/N:** Hey, hoped you liked it… Believe me it gets a whole lot more  
twisted and interesting. This is a REPOST because it needed some work. Both  
Rayze and Joji Sada have other stories posted on if you're interested.

**P.S.** Flamers are fine as long as you review. The more reviews we get  
the faster we'll update the story.


	2. Millenium Puzzled While Secrets Reveal

**_This Fan Fic was written by Joji Sada and Rayze_**.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and the plot line.  
Don't sue... Have no money.

And then there was darkness. A seemingly evil blackness that, to Yugi, was strangely familiar.

"Wha...?" Yugi gasped as he realized that Yami's presence could no longer be felt and only a hologram of his Millennium Puzzle hung from his neck. Both had disappeared.

"So, you've finally woken up!"

"What have you done to Yami and my Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi screamed at the figure. "It was around my neck."

"Now Yugi," the figure sneered "You cannot wear what you are  
in."

"I-Inside?" Yugi shakily responded. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." The figure said, slightly annoyed. "That I have transferred us into the Millennium Puzzle!"

"Inside... the puzzle?" Yugi repeated, unable to grasp the concept.

"My, My Yugi. You seem a bit slow." The figure sneered with delight. "I might have known you wouldn't have believed me."

"This will be easier than we thought."

"Huh?" Yugi stated in confusion as to whether the figure was  
speaking to him or not.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You'll know soon enough" He snapped

"Yuugii" a voice echoed to his right. "Yuugii" it echoed once  
more only this time it came from right behind him.

"Well, Well," the figure sighed. "It's about time you arrived...  
**YAMI**.

"Unveil yourself, you coward." Now Yami had appeared next to Yugi. "Quit with the mind games." Yugi reached out his hand to touch Yami only to realize he was no longer a spirit.

"What's going on?" Yugi's face masked with shock. "What happened to you?" Yugi finished.

"I think its time we find out." Yami glared at the figure. The dimly lit room was taking a toll on their eyes.

"I think it is time we shed light on this dark subject." The figure smiled and with a snap of his fingers, the ground began to shake.

A hole opened in the floor. It expanded as a huge statue came up through it. It was a huge, well-lit statue of the Millennium Puzzle on a stone circle. It just hovered above it. The more that was revealed, the more marvelous it became.

Surrounding the Millennium Puzzle were slightly smaller statues of the remaining 6 items. They were used as torches with a blaze of fire billowing from their tops.

All the items were there, perfect replicas. Painted gold and glowed in the light of the embers they held.

The Puzzle, the Rod, the Scale, the Key, the Eye, the Necklace, and the Ring. Each one so real; so magnificent. Each one was a reminder of the friends and foes who owned them. It reminded him of the constant battle he fought, as pharaoh, to keep peace and those with good hearts on top.

"You see Yugi" he said calmly "There is a reason I use the puzzle." He sighed "Have you figured it out yet."

"You can't..." Yami stepped in "Only the Pharaoh can harness its power." Shock clearly took over his face. "But, wait...that means..."

"Yes?" The figure cut in, almost mockingly. "I believe you were about to say something Yami!"

"No! You can't be...me?"

"Why Yami...I'm certainly not you. But I am all little Yugi has ever been and all you, Yami, will ever be. Want me to let you in on a secret?" As the figure spoke his voice became loud and separated. His body as engulfed by a binding light emanating from his small yet powerful Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi and Yami dropped to the ground and covered their eyes. They were both unsure of what was to come and Yami refused to let Yugi get hurt. Yugi wasn't just his host. He was his friend.

As they returned to their feet, after things died down, they stood frozen in astonishment. A mirror image of the figure was now standing before them. Instead of one there were now two. Neither of them could believe there eyes.

"It seems there are more secrets behind this than we could have imagined possible." Yami stepped forward and walked towards the second figure. He spoke softly and glanced cautiously from the now two existing figures.

The figures turned away from Yugi and Yami as if they were hiding something important. It was impossible to see what was going on but what ever it was would soon be revealed.

When the pair turned back around, their robes no longer covered the outfits beneath. They took quick looks at each other, snickered and removed their hoods, in unison. The robes fell effortlessly to the ground beneath their feet.

The person who had gone from one unknown figure, then became two, was now one more Yugi and one more Yami. Yugi stared at the figure in disbelief and had to remind himself that he wasn't looking in the mirror.

Yami's double was slightly different. His face could be seen but the rest of him was a mystery. It was shrouded in what seemed like black fog and magic. The darkness and shadow covered him to the extent that only an outline of him could be made out.

Before anyone said anything, Yugi stepped towards Yami but was stopped abruptly. It was clear too see that these new characters meant business.

He snapped hi fingers once more but this time the floor did not shake. Standing in front of the blazing statue as they were...it was not hard to feel the heat rush towards them.

Sparks danced along the ground and encircled each person in their own ring of fire.

Yugi and Yami weren't in the dark anymore. There was still a lot they had to learn but they were no longer blind to what was happening. (so to speak). They meant business and clearly meant to keep it single and simple.

A duel disk appeared on each of the Yugi's and Yami's arms. The real Yugi and Yami had it on their right arm and the other two had it on their left.

A duel was destined to happen but both Yami and Yugi feared that much more was at stake than a mere game. (**A/N:** When isn't there).


	3. Mirrored Soul Trapped Beyond the Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and the plot line.  
Don't sue... Have no money.

**Summary:** What if Yugi/ Yami weren't alone in this world and  
the puzzle had more secrets than even they could  
have imagined. Who will win in a battle against  
Yugi/ Yami's biggest competition... and survive  
the consequences of...  
Read to find out Please R/R

**A/N: **this chapter is a little short but important. Hope you like. Thanx for reading.

The shadowed Yami began to speak. "Hopefully, as you can see, we will duel and believe me, you WILL lose. Remember our names because they are the last ones you will ever hear. I am **Yamises** and my younger friend here is **Yugiko**."

"Why don't you just tell us who you are?" Yugi was now so mad; you wouldn't have known it was the level headed Yugi. In fact, you could have mistaken him for Joey. (Well accept the height and fact that Joey is a blonde). Yugi may have been pissed but fear managed to creep up into his words.

"My dear Yugi, have you not heard a word I've said?" Yamises said in a calm voice that was almost daring Yugi to try something. He knew Yugi would stand behind his principles and friends.

"Where are you from and how can you look like us and yet be real?" Yugi continued. Yamises turned his head towards Yugiko.

"_I" Yugiko sighed "am your past Yugi_. I know everything that has happened to you up to this point. Every thought you've ever had, every friend you've ever had or lost, and everything you've said. From Pegasus to Duke to the little you know of Yami's past. I also remember how scared you were when Yami took over and that is nothing to how scared you are now."

"But..." Yugi began but was cut off.

"But... Why we are doing this. Well, that's because..." Yugiko started but stopped mid-thought when he saw Yamises's face.

"Well," Yamises stated annoyed "We'll keep them on need to know basis...only." Yamises threw Yugiko another cold stare that could cut through steel.

"_I, Yamises, am your future_... I know everything that has happened to you and much more that you would never think up in that imagination you have. Something I do not wish to bring up." His voice seemed to soften slightly and hold a small amount of emotion but that didn't last long.

"Well, just as my past if a mystery to me... Our future is also undetermined for us." Yami interrupted.

"I see you have figured out why I am not so easy to see. But you are far from the whole truth." Yamises just snickered and laughed a harsh, emotionless laugh.

As Yamises and Yami exchanged words, they were nothing above mumbled and incoherent noises after Yugi quit listening to study Yugiko. The boy had long since quieted down and let Yamises take over. His eyes stared intensely on the squares beneath him. He crouched over them and he let his fingers trace the hieroglyphics that were engraved on each square. It was like he was trying to read an open book in front of him, which confused Yugi, but the flames blocked much of his view. Yugi looked puzzled, so to speak, because Yami was the only one able to read Ancient Egyptian. Yugi only read Japanese.

Soon, however, he felt Yugi's eyes watching his every move and looked up to meet him at eye-level. His attitude may have not been pleasant but his eyes told a different story. They were not filled with the same hate and anger that flowed through Yamises. If Yugi didn't know any better... Yugiko was not here by his own choosing.

"If you are me... What has happened?" Yugi spoke with softness in his voice. He felt that screaming would get him nowhere with Yugiko. "Your innocence, what could drive you to do this to yourself? To lock us in the puzzle? What do you have to gain from this?" The last question Yugi asked was heard by all considering Yami and Yamises had finally shut up. It was only met with silence. Soon it was broken by yelling from the one who was never thought to harbor that much sound in such a small body.

Yugiko was now standing and screaming at all of them but his gaze never left Yugi. This caused everything to remain still in its place and no one dared to do anything. "Enough of this... No more wasting time!"

"**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"**

"It seems you have angered my young friend." Yamises grinned evilly. "But enough talk, it is time we started this duel. That way you get one step closer to defeat. Yugiko and I have already chosen our decks and so have you Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi said confused "Oh, wait... I had my deck here with me when we got transferred in here." He finished and pulled his deck from his back pocket. He slid it into his duel disk like Yamises and Yugiko had.

"Precisely," Yamises chimed in. "Now it is time for you to pick your deck...Yami!"

"I don't see any decks to choose from." Yami replied smoothly.

"Are you completely oblivious?" Yamises sounded annoyed again. "Just turn around." Yami turned around as Yamises spoke and found a case full of 10 different decks.

"Choose wisely." Yamises sneered from behind. "You will be bound to the deck you choose. 5 of those decks contain only monsters with attack strength of less than 2000 points. 2 of the decks have nothing but magic cards that even the King of Games could not use to win. 2 others are full of useless cards that cost Life Points to use along with weak rituals. You'd be dead before you know it. Although, 1 deck is a perfect deck that will give you a fighting chance. You have a 1 in 10 chance of picking the right deck and you only get one chance. You may be the King of Games but how are you with luck?"

Yami ignored this but knew that he was probably being truthful about how useless these decks could be. He reached out for the second deck from the left but stopped before he reached it. The last deck had caught his attention. It was glowing a bright, vibrant gold.

"Wha..." Yami started to say but something clicked in his head. It was the _'heart of the cards'._ 'That one' he thought. Yami reached inside for the final deck and the rest disappeared.

"Now that we are ALL ready," Yamises said with conviction. "It's time to Duel."

"Wait," Yami cut in. He needed some answers and it was better to get them now than later.

"What now?"

"What are the stakes? There is too much thought and planning behind this to be so simple. Plus, you would never have gone to so much trouble to lock us in here if you had something to gain. Well, if you can beat us."

"Let's just say, if we win, then your bodies are ours and you shall remain here until I shatter the puzzle, leaving you forever trapped beyond the puzzle! Right now, time is stopped in the real world and your body lays lifeless on the shop floor. I t will remain there until we take control of it. No one will be the wiser. In all aspects, we ARE you."

Yamises began laughing once more at the thought of their destruction. Amongst all the distraction, Yugi still noticed that Yugiko winced at the word **_Shatter_**. Though slight, it meant a great deal to finding the truth n how this happened.

"Now I think it's time to start this duel without more delay." Yamises spoke with confidence that Yami wanted so deeply to crush. He was Yami in appearance but not in heart. "The turn order will go like this: Yugi, Yugiko, Yami, and then myself." The way Yamises said the last part sent chills down Yugi's spine. Yugi held his ground because he knew he had to be brave for both his and Yami's sake. This would be the duel of a lifetime.

"For my first card, I summoned the _Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress_. Then I play this card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Yugiko drew his card and seemed pleased with the results. "I summon _Fiend Reflection_ and equip it with the _Black Pendant _magic card. Making it stronger than your dragon. Now attack Yugi's dragon and send it to its grave."

"Activate trap!" Yugi retaliated "_Magic Cylinder_. The attack goes straight back to you." Yugi yelled triumphantly.

**Life Points (Currently)**

**Yugi: **4000

**Yugiko: **2200

**Yami: **4000

**Yamises: **4000

"Yugiko," Yamises yelled with rage at having his team take such a hit so early on. "What were you thinking! You should have seen that coming and known he'd put down a trap."

'_that's true'_ Yugi thought 'I am dueling like I always do, the only way I know how. It was as if he wanted to lose those Life points. Like he wants this to be over with soon.'

It was Yamises's turn after Yami, who only played a monster face down in defense mode.

"This duel will be short lived if you play it so safe. I'd have thought you'd have known better." Yamises said happy with his hand. "And now I summon _Zombrya the Dark_ and equip him 2 _Axe of Despairs_, making him 4100. But that's not all. I also equip him with _Fairy Meteor Crush_. I am not completely unmerciful so I play this card face down and end my turn.


	4. Foreshadowed Memories of Pharaoh Return

_**This Fan Fic was written by Joji Sada and Rayze.**_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and the plot line.  
Don't sue... Have no money.

Almost as soon as Yamises ended his turn, something in them began to change.

Spheres of light came from the ceiling. 'More secrets, unknown to me' Yami and Yamises thought. The globes glided across the room and collided in to each of them. It pushed its way painlessly through them and resided inside.

Yami was first to be affected. The sphere that had inadvertently fused with him had now become a binding ring of light entrapping his arms and his thoughts.

"No" Yami whispered as he dropped to his knees, almost in a trance like state.

Yugi turned his head to Yami and all he could do was watch helplessly as Yami began to suffer. Yugi knew he should try something or turn away but he couldn't pry his eyes away from his partner and friend.

"What are these...images?"

"What the..." Yamises stuttered out. For now everything that was flashing through Yami's mind was appearing behind him. It was all appearing in shadow, like himself. Yamises may have brought them here, but he no longer controlled the happenings. True...He had greater knowledge of it than Yami but even that was limited.

"These aren't his memories, are they?" Yugi asked Yamises.

"No, they're mine."

They watched Yami and turned to the vision behind Yamises when they heard Yami speak. It started as incoherent mumbling, because of the speed of the images, but it soon became clear and easy to understand.

"Pegasus, Weevil, Noah, Lumus and Umbra, Marik, Arcana, and Kaiba." Yami named each one unwillingly, unsure of even half of what he said.

"I don't even know who or what half those things are."

"You will."

**About 10 minutes later...**

The ring trapping Yami lifted. Up it went over Yami's head and over to Yamises; the one holding its knowledge. There it remained, looming over him, as the same began for Yugiko.

Yami rose from the ground, to his feet. He was out of breath but besides that, he was alright. Each had there eyes on Yugiko. Yugi and Yami exchanged nervous glances; both were unsure what was causing this. Such a small, frail version of Yugi was now taking this full force. The ring squeezed him mercilessly and was as cruel to him as it was to Yami.

"Yugiko...Don't fight it." Yami said concerned. "Just let it be."

It was no use. With all his struggling, he was pulled down to his knees and the images flashed once more. This time, they were Yugi's memories.

Something was different this time. Watching closely, Yugiko's eyes had become a projector. Each image flashed through almost 10 times as fast as on the wall. They didn't affect Yugiko as much as Yamises's memories had affected Yami but it still seemed painful. Especially, assuming each would get their turn.

The Dark Magician, Yugi's most trusted card, was first to appear. Lessons he had learned throughout his life. One appeared that was close to his heart. It was when Joey had jumped overboard to retrieve his Exodia cards. This had solidified Joey and Yugi's friendship and helped them become just like brothers. 'Friendship' flashed after that memory.

Many more showed up; like the first time he had met Jounchi and Honda. They had picked on him every day for the longest time. Then it showed how he had stood up to an even bigger bully to protect them. Even though he was much skinner and smaller than the boy. 'Courage' flashed after that one.

Another big memory that he remembered well was one he didn't expect. It was the first time he met Yami. When this flashed he glanced over and stared at Yami. The memory showed how terrified he had been when the spirit was willing to do anything to win. How afraid he had been at losing control and how badly he was dueling. 'Trust' showed after that one.

'Loyalty' was not far behind when it showed up. Like the time, a memory of his duel with Eveil Bakura. Where his soul and that of his friends were trapped in their favorite cards. How he dueled to his greatest to save them; at any lengths. His will to win and the bond with his friends had brought him through that. There was nothing he wasn't willing to do to keep his friends safe or help them.

'Kindness' was the final one shown that Yugi had caught. He had gotten caught up in the memories that he had lost track of most of them. He only watched these because they hit so close to home. Yugi was a kind person by heart and there was much to choose from but this flashback was one that had helped more than one person. At Duelist Kingdom, he had beat Mai and Joey...He had one the prize money. Out of kindness and respect, he gave the winnings to Joey for his sister, Serenity's, operation. Everything would turn out fine. They, as a team, defeated Pegasus and he would do anything to help someone in need.

Yugi realized he was being shown the most important lessons he had learned and those he should never forget. The one that showed up constantly was the one he believed in the most. 'Heart of the Cards.' It had helped him triumph in every duel and his faith in them had never faltered.

Last to appear was a symbol ha hadn't seen since Duelist Kingdom. The Friendship symbol Tea had drawn on between the four of them. They had made a promise to stick together no matter what. It was what ultimately had helped him, no them, defeat Pegasus. As it ended, the slide show continued and the ring of light released Yugiko and came back to hover above Yugi.

"My turn...I can feel it."

Yamises didn't even wait for the ring to finish binding him before he knelt to the visions he knew were coming. He didn't seem scared of the pain he might experience and it finally struck Yugi as to why. Yamises was from the future so if he received any visions, he would more and likely know them. But then again... Yami's were a total toss up on who would get them and there was no way he could predict those. Or was there?

When the memories appeared behind Yugiko, he knew then that Yami's memories were his to uncover. That kind of scared him because they could be anything.

His childhood friends and how he had met each one were what Yugiko remembered most. His room back at the Turtle Game Shop. The days he spent alone, before Yami, working on the Puzzle and wishing for a friend. Grandpa Mutou teaching him about dueling and the Heart of the Cards. The day he finished the puzzle and met Yami. The spirit it took near defeat for him to trust.

Yugi was not so shy like Yugiko but neither was he incredibly brave like Yami. He felt the fear rise when the ring left Yugiko and he knew he was the last one.

Yugi was bound, like each one before him, but instead of sinking to his knees, he rose off the ground and was suspended midair. Yugi's arms went from lifeless, at his side, to dead even with his shoulders. It was like he was reaching for something. The light had changed. It was no longer the vibrant gold expected by all. It was a multitude of colors. Red, Blue, Purple, White, Green, and any other shade you could have imagined. It was filled with Hieroglyphic scriptures and messages.

Each time the hieroglyphics changed, the tablets of scripture behind Yami changed as well.

'**_Beware... The knowledge you seek... It is unknown for good reason... Enter at your own risk... But the price will be your life.'_**

Yugi spoke off the scriptures in Japanese but it made no difference. Every conscious person, Yugi wasn't, could read what it said. Well, except Yugiko but he really was more fascinated by the lit images than what they said.

It continued on with endless warnings and various scriptures that flashed by too fast to read or speak. Until there was one that froze the memories as Yami read it aloud. It hit so close to home but he didn't remember it. (**A/N: **After 5,000 years, I'd have some memory loss too. LOL)

_**65 A.D.**_

**_I have managed to lock away the destructive power that has terrorized Egypt at the hands of the high priest and his followers. I fear my life is in jeopardy but I will take the secrets to my grave. May they be locked away until the sun no longer rises and no one can be harmed by this evil. The evil spirits are locked within the Millennium Items I have created. That is where I hope for them to remain until the end of eternity. My spirit shall be locked within in hopes that if one escapes then I can return to reclaim this Earth for good and lock evil away once more. I WILL keep peace in this world I choose to call my home._**

_**Pharaoh Yami I**_

Beneath the entry was a list of the items he had created to lock the magic away. As Yugi spoke up and named them off... They appeared. Not upon the wall, or in the middle, but around him.

Yami stopped dead and turned to face Yugi. He held out his hands, as if to receive them, but he was not himself. His eyes glazed and his movement was forced.

_**The Ring – **that seeks out others_

_**The Eye – **that sees all_

_**The Key** – unlocks the mind_

_**The Scale** – to weigh good and evil_

_**The Rod** – shadow realm master_

_**The Necklace** – Future's secrets told_

_**AND**_

_**The Puzzle** – The Pharaohs Power_

With each one Yugi explained, they appeared. The **puzzle **sat gently in Yami's hands until...

Yugi sunk back to the ground as the final mazes and locked doors took up the space behind Yami. Yugi stood up slowly, he looked like he was in pain but said nothing. He only hoped that it was over.

The puzzle lifted and Yami crossed his arms, resting each hand on the opposite shoulder. He glanced down, never to look up the same person again. In the split second, his arms swung down, emitting a force that sent each item into its rightful spot on the statue, causing a chain reaction.

The fire that blazed brightly, from the tops, was now a hurricane wind around Yami and it was combined with the Rainbow hieroglyphics that once surrounded Yugi. A light show of exciting proportion was taking place. It would have been fine for Yugi but Yami was in there.

Yamises and Yugiko stood in shock as this unfolded. They came in here knowing a great deal. (Well, Yamises did anyway). This had been a place of advantage for them but now they were as lost as the other two. It seemed that their plan was slowly backfiring.

The Hurricane slowly died down and disappeared to show a Pharaoh of great power. Present day Yami was gone. He hid his face by staring at the ground but the rest was visible to everyone.

He wore a blue cape of the finest material, obvious it was Egyptian material. He had a golden sash that wrapped around his neck, dropped slightly across his shoulder, and then it hung down his back. He stood shirtless and his cape was fastened with the emblem that decorated each item. A thick gold belt was present across a pair of dark, tan, baggy pants and black shoes. His wrists were decorated with gold bracelets that matched a necklace he wore.

When he looked up... Yugi, Yugiko, and Yamises (most of all) got the biggest surprise of all. The eye that decorated the items was glowing across his forehead. **The Pharaoh had returned. **

Speaking nothing, he looked around and stood there among the silence. Yamises spoke finally, breaking the silence.

"Welcome back, _Pharaoh_, don't get to comfortable. You will not be here long."

No one else had changed. This could only mean Yami had unlocked part of his past. What? He didn't know.

Yamises was the one who had least suspected this. (**A/N:** Not to say Yugi and Yugiko had planned for this either.) He had hoped Yami would stay clueless to the workings inside the puzzle but he hadn't really counted on that. After all, Yami was his past.

_He had to take the Pharaoh out now or his careful plan would surely backfire in his face._

**A/N:** I hope this is getting interesting enough for you. We really love reviews so we'll wait for them. I had to put my other stories on hold just so I could catch up on this one. I am posting as fast as I can.


	5. Chosen One will Unravel Future's Thread

_**This Fan Fic was written by Joji Sada and Rayze.**_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and the plot line.  
Don't sue... Have no money.

**A/N:** This is where things take some interesting turns and I try to figure out exactly what happens. If you get lost then take a left at the **_dueling monkey_** and follow until you find your tour guide. The great **_Dark Magician_**. The duel will begin shortly so enjoy the wait.

**Joji: **"Rayze, quit screwing with the reader."

**Rayze:** "Okay...I'm not really like that anyway."

**Joji:** "You always were a bad liar... No, wait... come back with my sugar and coffee. Get back here."

**Rayze: **"NEVER! And in response to your first comment: I didn't know you said 'with'...

**Joji:** "You little Runt...Enjoy this chapter... I may not have a co-author on the next one."

**Rayze:** "Knock it off and get to the story Joji. Man, you take forever."

**Joji:** "I don't see you typing, except to insult me so shut it. You're lucky I let you live."

**Rayze:** "...I still have your sugar..."

**Joji:** "Really, good, now I have another excuse to hurt you. You won't get away this time. 'Evil Grin.' You get a 5 second head start. 1...2...5."

**Rayze:** "AGGGGHHHHHH! _'Runs away with sugar...Uh-oh. I'm screwed.'_

"Back to the duel. For my turn," Yugi said "I will sacrifice my _Winged Dragon_ to play the _Summoned Skull_. I also play this card face down to end my turn."

Yugiko wasn't paying much attention to the duel. 'He's shy and timid, like I used to be.' Yugi thought. He was still shaken by the images of Yami's ancient past that he barely noticed Yugiko take his turn. All he really knew was that it was now Yami's, I mean, the Pharaoh's turn.

"I think I shall play _Monster Reborn _to return Yugi's dragon to my side of the field. I then tribute summon the Millennium Shield. But that's not all. I also equip it with the magic card _Rod of Silence- Kay'est _which raises its defense by 500. Last, I will play this card face down and end my turn.

"It looks like somebody has played something worth destroying. I think you are about to go down." Yamises sneered. "Well, it is now my turn; so I shall play a card face-down. I now attack Yugi's _Summoned Skull_! Say goodbye, Yugi!

"Not so fast!" Yugi retaliated. "I activate _Mirror Force_, reflecting the attack back to what will hurt you most. You left yourself wide open."

"No" Yami screamed. "It's going towards Yugiko!"

Both of Yugiko's monsters were destroyed and Yugi was left shocked by what he had just done. _Mirror Force _wasn't supposed to do that.

"So that was what would hurt you most." Yugi stated blankly to Yamises.

**Life Point (Now)**

**Yugiko – **0000 **x**

**Yugi –** 4,000

**Yami –** 4,000

**Yamises –** 4,000

"Wha..." Yugiko began as the ring of light, above his head, dropped straight down and trapped him again. This time there was no chance of escape. He was able to say "good luck, my friend" before he lost all consciousness. He was propelled over 20 feet in the air and there he hung above the duel.

"No..." Yamises whispered "No!" He shouted loud enough to shattered glass. "We will not be defeated. Yugikoooooo!"

The floor then began to crumble beneath them. It all sank into the depths of the millennium puzzle. All, that is, except the three remaining circles of fire and the statue that kept the dark chamber lit from behind.

"You'll pay for striking Yugiko." Yamises answered in a sly, angry manner.

With Yugiko gone, it was a two on one match. Yugi would have been a little relieved if his opponent hadn't been a form of Yami, the **King of Games**.

Yugi used his turn to play a monster face-down. He still wondered why Yami looked like the Pharaoh. But he pushed the thought aside and focused on the duel. They were close but they hadn't won yet.

During Yami's turn, he played the field magic card _Chorus of Sanctuary_ which raised the defense of Yami's monster by 500 points. "Then I play a card face-down and that is all for now." Said Yami.

Yamises still looked upset at the **_Quick _**loss of Yugiko but he was ready for sweet revenge.

'_This is Yugi's fault.' _Yamises thought. _'I can't let Yami's change stop my plan I **will **win.'_

Yamises played 2 more cards face down after activating _Block Attack _on Yugi's _Summoned Skull_. This put it in defense mode.

'_I will defend you Yugiko.' _Yamises thought

"Yami," he said directing his direction at the Pharaoh. "Since I know you have something to stop me from destroying you, I will attack the next best thing. One of you is going down."

"Not so fast..." began Yami "I activate scapegoat. I send them over to Yugi as a block from your amateur attack."

'Yes," Yamises smiled. "And destroy you. I redirect my attack at you. And you call me a damn amateur."

**Life Points (Update)**

**Yugi – **4,000

**Yugiko – **0000 **x**

**Yami – **0000 **x**

**Yamises – **4000

"Yugi..." Yami said with his last conscious breath. "believe in yourself." Yami's circle of fire crumbled into the abyss.

"_No_," Yugi said, tears forming in his eyes. He turned to Yamises. "**_WHY?_**"

"Why am I here?" Yamises yelled back at Yugi. "Do you want to know what kind of _hell_ I live in?" Yamises was now fuming.

"What could be so bad that you had to come back and do this? Look what has happened." Yugi screamed and pointed to the two lifeless figures hanging above them.

They were alone now, except for the virtual monsters they had summoned. Yami and Yugiko lay trapped, waiting to be released.

"You want to know what haunts our life in times to come?" Yugi was caught off guard by Yamises's quick change in attitude. "You have no idea what horror will happen and even if you fight with **_All _**your will and strength; you will not win."

Yamises used his usual command to bend the reality within the puzzle. He snapped his fingers. (**A/N:** You'd think the Puzzle was a dog. 'snaps fingers' come here boy. LOL.)

Something began to form in the shadows.

**FRIENDS...**

"Duke, Joey..." Yugi went on to call out to all his friends but none of them answered.

"Don't waste your breath, Yugi. They are only holograms." Yamises said coldly. "Now, Watch."

Yugi did as he was asked and watched in shock as the color faded from his friends and their movement stopped. First it was Duke, the Tristan (A/N: 'Tear'), Serenity, and Tea. Both Mokuba and Kaiba stood frozen, never to reach each other. A single, solitary tear rolled down the gray colored Mokuba and Kaiba was released. What did it...? I don't think anyone could honestly tell you. Truly, it may have been Mokuba's undying love for his brother. No one may ever know.

The surroundings in this fact-based movie of his memories were foreign to Yugi but the people were not.

Joey had broken down and tears flowed freely from his face. Yamises could be seen along with Yugiko. Their faces frozen with shock and filled with hatred for the person who had done this. They watched as Joey was on his knees at the feet of the statue of his sister.

Kaiba, on the other hand, only cared for two people. He cared for himself and Mokuba. After Mokuba was lost to this tragedy, Kaiba seemed lost as well.

"What did you do to them?" Yugi screamed; he couldn't bear to watch this happen. It was something he just couldn't handle.

"It wasn't me, you fool. Never would I harm them." Yamises defended his words. His eyes focused on Yugi, his face without emotion.

"I...I don't believe you." Yugi stuttered.

"If you don't believe me then believe in yourself. Trust what your heart tells you." Yamises said.

Yugi seemed somewhat surprised to hear those words leave Yamises's lips. Yugi had only seen him as an enemy. He had never stopped to revisit the fact that Yamises was a projection of his and Yami's future self.

'_I wish Yami was here, I don't know what to do.' _Yugi thought. _'I want to help myself, or him, but how...that's the problem.'_

'**_If only...'_**

"If only what?" A voice echoed back at him.

"Yamises, you have done too much. You have lied before, so why should I trust you now? What makes this so different?" Yugi was still so confused and conflicted in his mind about to what to do.

"If you don't believe me, then you have no trust in yourself. If that is true than the belief in _'Heart of the Cards'_ is gone.

"He's right." The voice echoed again.

"Who is that?" Yugi looked around.

"Close your eyes, look inside, and all will be revealed." Yamises finished.

"Why..."

"Ok, look, we both still have fire surrounding us. It's not like I can get to you. Plus, even if I wanted to... I can't. Remember, we are one in the same. If anything happens to you then I am gone."

Yugi thought about what was said. He figured it made sense so he was pretty safe. Yugi complied with Yamises's request. He thought about what he was looking for. He wasn't quite sure but figured he would recognize it when it showed up. After several minutes, when nothing out of the ordinary appeared, he opened his eyes. The most unlikely person stood before him...

HIS DARK MAGICIAN!


	6. Broken Bonds and Friendship

_**This Fan Fic was written by Joji Sada and Rayze.**_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-OH characters.  
The only thing we own is our characters and  
the plot line.  
Don't sue....... Have no money.  
  
**Summary:** What if Yugi/ Yami weren't alone in this world and  
the puzzle had more secrets than even they could  
have imagined. Who will win in a battle against  
Yugi/ Yami's biggest competition...... and survive  
the consequences of.......  
Read to find out Please R/R

**Joji:** We _REALLY_ need to update and write........you are so lazy Rayze.

**Rayze:** ................so?

**Joji:** Get your Jersey butt over here now....or else.

**Rayze:** Hmmm...well, what do you think Rayze? Well, Rayze, I think that you really should write more. Well, I disagree with you.

**Joji:** Quit flirting with yourself and let the reader read. Let's go. grabs Rayze by the ear and drags him off wailing.

**

* * *

**

**Broken Bonds and Friendship (Ch.11)**

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked. "Wait." Yugi spun around. The Dark Magician that had once rested in the middle of the visions behind him was no longer there.

"Yugi, listen to me." The Dark Magician began. "You can't rely on me this time. You have to rely on yourself and believe in the 'Heart of the Cards.'"

"What do you mean I can't rely on you?" Yugi asked. He was now incredibly confused.

"Yugi...I am that friend you longed for once and so much more."

"But that's......YAMI!!" Yugi stated "Unless."

Yugi looked up at the unconscious Yami who was, as he assumed, trapped in a never ending cycle of memories, mixed with dreams.

"Yes, _My _soul. I figured the only way you would pay attention was if it took the form of something you believe in. It is not just me, it's all of us." Dark Magician finished.

"But how? My friends stand frozen before me as I fight this very battle." Yugi exhaled as he finished.

"You're only half right. True... they are frozen but only in Yamises's time. They are as free as we are right now and even with time at a stand still in the world outside, they can sense your troubled mind. They are reaching out to help you when you need it the most. Now!!"

"Thank you. I will win for them."

"Don't just win for them... win for yourself as well. Remember, no matter who wins something will change in the future and it is up to you to determining whether what happens is for the good or towards the bad." He finished and reached out over the fire that separated them.

As he reached Yugi's hand, he faded and souls returned to their rightful place inside the unconscious bodies awaiting them.

"The pharaoh has been taken out Yugi, what do you expect to do...win?" Yamises was not so heartless this time but still wouldn't go as far as saying they were anything alike except in looks.

"Yes, he may not be standing next to me but we are connected." Yugi began. "As you have shown me, you have lost connection with the friends you claim to hold so close. As for me, they are here and we **_will_** triumph as you fully know we've done before. We've over come impossible tasks and gotten this far. I will never gave up...Especially to **_Myself._**"

'I _must believe in myself in the **Heart of the Cards**' Yugi thought. _Yami had told him not to give up, so he won't.

"Wha..." Yugi said as he drew his next card. It was his _Dark Magician_. '_Wait...Yami! That was who was in the Dark Magician.'_ It reminded him of his duel with Evil Bakura. How he had been put in his favorite card and Yami had been dueling to save them. But now it was reversed and this was Yami's choice. "Now," Yugi started "I play the _Tribute Doll_ magic card, targeting a scapegoat. Then I sacrifice my _Summoned Skull _to play the _Dark Magician."_

"Yugi," the Dark Magician said. "It's me...Yami."

"Yami?" Yugi said astonished that he had been right.

"Yugi" Dark Magician continued. "Destroy his _Zombrya_, do it now."

"Right" Yugi replied. "And now I play _Rageki_ to destroy all your monsters."

"Good Yugi." Yamises said as he begun his turn. "But not good enough. I activate _Just Desserts_. You lose 500 Life Points per monster. I then activate _Dark Magician Curtain_!!! This allows me to play a Dark Magician from my own deck, at the cost of 2000 Life Points.

**Life Points (Now)**

**Yugi: **2500

**Yamises: **2000

'_I must not let Yami down.' _Yugi thought to himself. _'But somehow...I feel I must help Yamises. As of now, the only way I know to help him is to hand him a defeat.'_

"Yamises" a voice said. "It is I, Yugiko. I am your _Green Dark Magician._"

"What on Earth?" Yamises was taken aback at the sight of Yugiko in his green threads and magical staff.

"I can't let you down. Whether I am for this or not." Yamises chuckled. "Now, instead of taking down the Pharaoh once, I get to make him suffer by watching you fall."

"NO..."

"Huh?" Yami/ Dark Magician looked around. The voice was familiar but it wasn't their voice. It was that of his best friend. Joey!!

Right as he looked over, an older and almost mature Joey Wheeler stepped through the flashing memory Yamises had created earlier in the duel. Much to everyone's surprise, somehow the puzzle had made it able for him to come through.

"Wow...So many Yugis." He chuckled. "How come you're fightin' yourself?"

"Joey?!?" Yamises and Yugi said as one.

"Yup. That's my name, don't wear it out." Joey laughed. "It's me. The runner-up in Duelist Kingdom and an expert."

"Dueling Monkey." Another voice said as the body belonging to it stepped through the body.

"Kaiba!!!" Joey, Yamises, Yugi, and both possessed Dark Magicians said together.

"Why are you here?" Joey asked him.

"That doesn't concern you, now does it?" Kaiba just walked straight past Joey and stood in between the two dueling circles. Somehow, the ground held him up with some sort of an invisible floor of some sort.

"Never have I seen you bow to an opponent and here you are on your knees feeling sorry for yourself. I am ashamed to have someone weakling like you defeat me." Kaiba sneered as Yugi got to his feet and just stared Kaiba in the eye.

"Ah, Kaiba, how happy we are that you joined us." Yamises spoke up with a hatred in his voice.


End file.
